


Bets and Kisses

by Fangirl_Forever



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 22:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12592044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Fangirl_Forever
Summary: "I just kissed you and your hot friend caught us and now I really want to kiss him, too."





	Bets and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I haven't posted this yet, but here it is!   
> *Originally written and posted to my Tumblr in 2015  
> **Characters are adults  
> ***I don't these characters.

“Alright, fifty bucks,” Will shouted, slamming a fifty dollar bill down on the table. Then he tossed back another shot and cursed at the burning in his throat. “Fifty bucks if you kiss the next person to walk in the door.”  
Nico scowled at the blonde across the tabletop, unimpressed. “Dude, I'm rich, remember? You think fifty dollars impresses me?”

Will sighed and put the fifty back into his pocket. “Fine. If you won't do it for money, do it for college. If you do it, I'll do all your homework for a month.”

Nico perked up at that, a grin spreading across his face. “Even the chem homework?” he asked gleefully.

Will shuddered but nodded. “Even the chem. And if you chicken out, you let me borrow Jules Albert for a month, anytime I want.” He held his hand out over the table. “Deal?”

Nico shook his hand, smirking. “Get ready to do my homework, Sunshine boy,” he said, standing up. Just as he did, the bar door opened and a tall, black haired man entered. Nico glanced back at Will, who was scowling, and he laughed mockingly. “Good timing, Will. Thanks. I'll be right back,” he said before he started walking.

Nico crossed the room quickly, eyeing the man as he picked a stool at the bar and ordered a beer. By the time Nico reached him, Nico;s courage had slipped and he hesitated behind the man. He turned his head back to look at Will, who was watching with anticipation and a hint of jealousy. Knowing that Will would never let him live this down, Nico took a deep breath and then tapped the man on the shoulder. When the man turned around, Nico couldn't contain his gasp.

“You're hot.” Nico clapped his hands over his mouth as soon as the words slipped past his lips. His face burned as the man laughed and turned to face him fully on his stool.

“Well, thanks. You're pretty cute, too. Especially when you blush. I'm Percy, you are?”

Nico dropped his hands and cleared his throat, trying to regain his composure. “I'm Nico.”

Percy nodded, smiling warmly at him. “Well, it's nice to meet you, Nico. What brings you over here?”

“My, uh, my friend bet me that I wouldn't, um, I wouldn't k- k- kiss the next person to walk through the door,” Nico explained in a rush, stuttering and fumbling over the words in his haste.

Percy raised his eyebrow at him, his smile morphing into a grin. “Really now? Where's your friend at?” Nico mutely pointed towards Will and choked when Percy waved at him. After Will waved back, with a matching grin , Percy turned his attention back to Nico. “If you win?”

“He does my homework for a month.”

“If you lose?”

“He gets to use my personal chauffeur for a month.”

Percy pursed his lips, thinking for a moment, before he suddenly stood up and grabbed Nico by the shoulders. Shocked, Nico reached up to pull Percy's hands off of him, but then Percy was kissing him, with great enthusiasm, and he squeaked instead. Then, after the initial shock wore off, Nico wrapped his arms around Percy's neck and kissed him back just as enthusiastically. Percy moaned in response and pulled Nico flush against him. Surprisingly, they were able to make out for a couple minutes without getting thrown out of the bar. But then someone cleared his throat behind them and Percy reluctantly pulled away.

“Did you forget you were meeting me tonight, Percy?” Someone asked, chuckling.

Percy sighed and gave Nico one last peck on the lips before he stepped away completely. Nico licked his lips, which were pleasantly tingling. Then, he lifted his head, intending to thank Percy for the kiss, when he caught sight of Percy's friend. And once again, he couldn't stop his mouth.

“Holy Gods, you are gorgeous,” he said, rather loudly.

Percy and his friend both looked at him, Percy with another grin and his friend with a confused frown. Percy nudged his friend and said, “This here is Nico. He tends to say things like that.”

Nico swallowed, wishing the ground would swallow him up right then as Percy's friend stared at him. Blue eyes and blonde hair had always been his weakness, that was why he put up with Will's company after all, and of course Percy's friend would also be tall and muscular. But he also wore glasses, which Nico thought were cute. While Nico mentally prayed to every God he knew for lightning to strike him where he stood, Percy was explaining about the bet and the kiss. At the end of it, his friend simply nodded and adjusted his glasses.

“Well, at least he's cute, Percy,” he said. “I'm Jason.” He held out his hand to Nico.

Nico hesitantly put his hand into Jason's, internally screaming when he saw their hands together. They looked good, he decided. Then Jason was dropping his hand, the moment was over and Nico started crying inside. Apparently forgotten, Jason turned to face Percy and they started talking about something that Nico couldn't hear over the music. So Nico made a hasty exit and hurried back to Will, who sarcastically stood up and bowed to him.

“I was wrong to underestimate you, oh Great One, will you ever forgive me?” Will said, grinning. Nico shoved him back into his chair and sat down across from him. “So, how was it? I couldn't see that much because of the crowd.”

Nico, trying to act nonchalant about it, shrugged as if it were no big deal. “It was just a kiss, Will.”

“And . . . How. Was. It?”

Nico suddenly grinned, giving up. “It was freaking awesome! Will, he's so hot! And he was really cool about the kiss, didn't think it was weird or anything, and the kiss, holy hell, man, the kiss!” Nico cut himself off there as his mind wandered from Percy to Jason. Will noticed something changing in his face and leaned forward excitedly.

“I know that look. What happened?”

Nico bit his lip and leaned in towards Will, lowering his voice. “While we were kissing, his friend showed up.”

“His friend, or his . . . 'friend',” Will finger quoted the air to emphasize the last word.

“I . . . don't think so? He didn't act guilty or jump away from me when his friend showed up, and they didn't hug or anything so I think they're just friends.”

“Ok, so what about his friend?”

Nico glanced around, nervously checking to make sure neither Percy or Jason were near. “He's hot, ok? Like, major hot. But his friend, is a god. No lie. Seriously, like, godly gorgeous.” Then Nico launched into a frenzied explanation as to why Jason was the hottest man on the planet, and then he gushed over Jason calling him cute.

When he finally stopped to take a breath, Will burst out laughing. “Nico, if you don't go back over there and get that guy's number, our bet is off and I won't be doing your homework, ever again.”

Nico scowled. “No way, you can't back out now! I already kissed the guy!”

“Yeah and now I'm doubling the bet. If you go talk to him, I'll do your homework for two months.”

“Damn you, Solace. I can't go talk to him! I just had my tongue down his friend's throat!”

“So? They're not together, and he didn't act like he had a problem with you two kissing for a bet.”

Nico glared at his friend as he stood up. “I hate you sometimes, Will. But I refuse to pass up two months of not doing homework. Especially chem work. Go get us some shots. I think I'm gonna need them after this.” Nico walked away from the table with Will's laughter ringing in his ears. He had to search for a bit to find Jason and Percy, because they had moved away from the bar since he had left them. He found them sitting at a table against the wall, near the pool tables. Nico felt extremely lucky when he saw Percy leave the table before he got close to it. Facing Jason alone, without the guy he was just making out with, didn't scare him as much as facing them together.

As he approached the table, Jason happened to look up and see him. To Nico's surprise, Jason's face split into a grin and he actually stood up. “Nico. Hey. We were wondering where you slipped off to. Wanna join me for a drink?”

Nico stopped and made sure to put the table between him and Jason, his courage leaving him again to be replaced by confusion. “Why?” he blurted out, frowning up at the blonde.

Jason's grin slipped and he adjusted his glasses nervously. “Well, you don't have to, if you don't want to, obviously, I just, uh,” he said, stammering a bit, which Nico thought was really cute.

“I'd love a drink. But, why would you want one with me?”

Jason frowned, perplexed. “Why wouldn't I?”

“I was just tonguing your friend . . .” Nico said succinctly, trailing off uncertainly.

Jason shrugged. “So? We aren't dating, and he told me it was cause of a bet. I would have done the same if it got me out of homework.”

Feeling reassured, Nico moved around the table to stand in front of Jason. “So, it's not against the bro code or anything?”

“How do you know we're bros?” Jason stepped closer and suddenly they were only inches apart. Nico's gaze dropped from Jason's eyes to his mouth and he licked his lips.

“I would really like to kiss you,” he whispered impulsively. Jason swallowed, nodded and lowered his head. Nico, impatient, lifted himself up on his toes and pressed his lips to Jason's. Then they were wrapping their arms around each other and Nico forgot how to breath. Kissing Jason was much different from kissing Percy. Nico couldn't explain it. The intensity and passion was there, but with Jason there was an underlying gentleness that broke through when Jason would reach up and cup his cheek or pause for half a second to peck his lips. He didn't know how long the kiss lasted, before they had to stop to breath.

“So, how much homework did I just get you out of?” Jason asked breathlessly. Nico blushed and hid his face in Jason's shirt.

“Another month,” he mumbled.

Jason snorted. “Lucky. Two months no homework. Man.”

Nico lifted his head to look up at Jason again. “The least I can do is buy you dinner, to say thanks.”

Jason grinned. “Not that it wasn't my, or Percy's, pleasure, but dinner sounds great.”

Nico grinned back at him before he reluctantly stepped back. They sat down, this time next to each other so they could continue to talk, and forgot about everything, and everyone else. Including Percy and Will, who showed up at the table together with a round of drinks for them all, and Percy explained that he had tracked down Will and brought him over so he wouldn't be left by himself and they could all get to know each other. Nico blushed and apologized for forgetting about Will, but Will merely shrugged it off. He was just happy that Nico had, possibly, found someone finally. He wasn’t happy about doing all that homework though.

**Author's Note:**

> Reading this now I feel like maybe I wrote Nico a little OOC, but at the same time in an alternate universe where he's hasn't suffered a life of tragedy, he would be different. Plus, he's drinking. So, yeah.


End file.
